The Doc Family
The Doc Family, is a prestige family that has lived for millions of centuries. The family contains heroes and villains, but most Doc villains turn good during there last years. History wef Goals The Doc Family has multiple goals. The main goal is to protect the Earth against evil threats and maintain peace in the world. Another one of the Doc's goal is to protect missing, hidden and lost treasures of the world. Most of the Doc's turn out to be treasure hunters, archaeologists and treasure guardians. They have to locate treasures, re-locate them or place them in the Doc Realm. Another goal is the Doc have to make sure that the bloodline will be continued. They have to make sure that they have an offspring who can have an offspring. As such, the Doc's have to protect the last person who is capable of maintaining the bloodline. Other Non-Doc's can also be assigned to protect the bloodling, like Maker ,Schepper, Creator and DiamondLord. The person that is able to maintain the bloodline is Noa Doc Known Members *DocGod (1st generation) **4 unnamed sons A.K.A: The Doc Counsil. (2nd generation) *H.G. Doc **Rodney Doc ***James Doc ****Colin Doc ****Catherine Doc (spouse) *****Noa Doc *****Henk Doc (spouse) ****Baron Doc ****Alex Doc ***Dalon Doc ****Unnamed son ***2 other unnamed brothers Doc Family Power Forms Every Doc gains a Power Form when the reach there 10th birthday. This is a list of known Doc members and there known Power Forms: *Noa Doc - Celestial, *Henk Doc - Telicis, *Colin Doc - Pharaoh, *Baron Doc - KnightLord, *Alex Doc - Rat, *Catherine Doc - FireRider, *James Doc - OldDrox, *Dalon Doc - RocketWarrior, *Rodney Doc - Unknown, *DocGod (God) - DocGod (PowerForm) Laws and Rules A Doc is born as a neutral child. When they reach the age of 10, they themself choose their affliction. Good or Evil. Every childeren will do good and bad things in their young life. This rarely doesn't show if a child will become Good or Evil. Even the nicest childeren can turn into Evil. The number 1 rule of the Doc's is that no Doc can live another live. Meaning that when they die, they are not allowed to come back to life. They can however choose to come back to Earth on their birthday for only 24 hours. When a Doc returns to life, they have to appear in Doc Court. The 4 sons of DocGod deside the punishment for the Doc in question. In every case, the Doc loses his title and Power Form. Because one of the Doc's goals is to protect treasures, a Doc is forbidden to destroy clues that can find treasures. Even for treasures that are re-located. When a Doc destroys a clue, they are stripped from there Power Form, title and privileges. Achievements This is a list of achievements that a Doc can obtain in his (after)life. A Doc can have multiple titles and is subjected to 1 title: *Legendary: A Doc with this title is considered to be legendary. A Doc with this title can have: **stopped a outgoing and brutal war, **discoverd a long lost artifact, **defeated a undefeatable villain who has twartend Doc's in history, **defeated many opponents in human form with ease all by his or herself, **an extremely powerful Power Form and having never have lost an official battle, *Guardian: A Doc with this title is considered to be a guardian. This means that a Doc has gone to dangerous proporcians to protect certain artifacts and treasure. A Doc has this title as long as the treasure he earned the title from is not found. *Discoverer: A Doc with this title has found someting or invented something that drastically changed the world. This applies for technological and environmental means. Trivia *The Doc Family has the longest, most honorable bloodline in the universe. Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes